Ben 10: Korean Odyssey
by OlivertomixOO7
Summary: Ben Tennyson thought he left his troublesome days behind. He had peacefully retired from his plumber duties. No Super villains were around to cause him trouble and he finally finished his college. All he wanted to was to spend a peaceful summer at his cousin Ahn Min Hyuk, He never expected to run into a young woman with incredible strength. Ben 10 AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU where Ben's identity is never revealed infront of entire world so towards the general population of earth, He is still an ordinary guy.**

Ben cursed under his breath as he leaned back against the seat. He was feeling really bored now a days. It had been seven years since he last fought against a super villain and Plumbers moved all of their operations on the latest space station built on Jupiter. He could still contact them if he wanted, he had a lot of friends working there. But after the defeat of Vilgax and Incursions things remained mostly peaceful. Ofcourse there were scumbags running around but not anything serious that Ben had to interfere. With Hex and Charmcaster eventually reforming and becoming good guys...thing were steadily good as far as magic was concerned too. The team has moved on with their life. Gwen went on to become a pediatrician, as expected from someone bright and intelligent like her. Quite surprisingly, Kevin had decided to join NYPD and become a detective.

Yeah, that came off as a huge shocker. It was really hard to believe considering Kevin's interest in less than stellar activities. Of course he did come a long way from the psychopath he used to be when Ben first met him, but seeing him as a cop...that was really hard to believe. Anyways, atleast he was doing a good job on the front of settling down in civilian life.

Unlike Ben, who was still confused about what to do and what not to do.

Ben had recently finished his Computer science degree from Illinois Institute of Technology. He had decent grades, performing a lot better than his parents expected him to. But still not enough to impress any of his interviewers. He tried his level best unfortunately that didn't turn out to be enough. He wondered what would have happened if Jimmy Jones really got to reveal his secret identity that day before Kevin and Gwen stopped him from doing so. Atleast as a famous celebrity he wouldn't have needed to worry about getting a job. But Ben was sure, Troubles would have found their way inside his life one way or another. That's how his life worked. Sometimes he wondered if he was born under a wrong star or something like that.

Well, he seriously needed to consult with Gwen to figure that out.

"So Benjamin, How do you like the city so far?" The eccentric Korean youth asked as he turned towards the brown haired American who appeared to be a few years younger than him.

"Well, Min Hyuk I think it's really amazing. So far I only got to visit England, Singapore and Japan in the employee tours organized by Edwin so being in South Korea is a new experience for me." Ben responded with a smile.

"That's good. So what are your thoughts about the future?" Min Hyuk narrowed down his eyes as he started the ignition of his very costly imported sports car.

"I don't know. Perhaps get that programmer position in Grandson industries. My parents are really getting anxious as of late. This would put then at ease!" Ben let out a sigh.

"That's nonsense. You should aim for bigger things little cousin." Min Hyuk reprimanded, "How about working under the best of the best for a year?" He added with a toothy grin.

"You mean here, At Ainsoft?" Ben shrugged, " Come on Min Hyuk! That would be very awkward." He rolled his eyes in irritation, "I was here to catch a break, Not to become a corporate slave."

"It's about those rumors, isn't it? I really thought you were better than that." Min Hyuk continued in a voice filled with annoyance and disappointment.

"It's not about "that" thing. You lived at our house for seven years so I know what to believe and what not." Ben shrugged off with a carefree wave. "But I do know that you are sometimes too eccentric to work with. "

"You mean you have an inferiority complex about my cool swagger." Min Hyuk remarked with a grin

"In your dreams buddy, in your dreams." Ben chuckled.

"The crepy guy called once again today about deleting that RPG . And I nearly caught a suspicious man who was spying on me. Do you think I should hire a bodyguard?" Min Hyuk asked in a serious tone

"Perhaps you should inform the police about that and also hire a good security agency." Ben replied in a voice filled with concern.

"I don't trust police. But about bodyguard...I am seriously giving that a thought. " Min Hyuk remarked in a usual carefree tone.

" In my opinion, I highly doubt someone is trying to assassinate you but rather... someone wants to intimidate you into not doing something." Ben raised an eyebrow, "But that would be very rude of me to comment on Uncle Ahn and your brother since I don't know them that well."

"Well you can call them anything. My stepmother is a witch, she can do anything to get rid of me." Min Hyuk spat angrily

"Even though you don't have any interest in the family wealth and semi owns your own company?"

"Well that old coot is hell-bent on making me the future chairperson of Ahn group...so you get the picture." Min Hyuk let out a sigh, "Anyways let's not spoil over mood over trivial stuff" He concluded stiffly, Not willing to drag this discussion any more.

"As you wish. " Ben nodded as he took out his I phone, checking for notifications of his various social networking websites. He looked outside of the window. Taking in the sights of beautiful shopping streets and various high rise buildings. Suddenly his attention went towards a truck which was parked in the middle of the road, blocking all access.

"Damn! The law and order in this city keep getting worse by each passing day . " Min Hyuk cursed as he stopped the car

"Perhaps I should take a look." Ben offered

"No need to involve ourselves in such petty matters." Min Hyuk denied in the stern tone, " Let me call the police and file a report. Don't try to be a hero , That will only land you in big trouble."

Ben sat back for a few moments. He narrowed down his eyes as an old man jumped out of the bus filled with children. From his uniform he appeared to be the driver. He walked towards the truck, most probably to confront the careless truck driver and talk some sense into him, However he was greeted by a scary looking man dressed in a black yakuza like clothing and with a scary mean looking face.

It seemed like that the truck driver was successfully intimidated into submission but quite surprisingly, He took out his smartphone and started taking pictures. Ben was amused, He didn't expect the timid old man to have that much courage .

"If you want to bark like a dog, I will surely treat you like one." The menacing man continued with a sinister grin as he smashed the old man on the ground.

Ben let out a groan, that was never going to end up well in any scenario. He had been in the vigilante business long enough to know what was going to happen next. Even though alien heroes were considered a myth now a days and he was mostly retired from the hero business, That didn't change the fact about what he was from inside. And as a hero it was really impossible for him to sit back and see a few thugs bullying an old man.

That did it!

"It has been a long time since I fought against anyone other than Kevin and Gwen. " Ben cracked his knuckles with a challenging grin, "Let's see if I still have it or not."

"Cousin! You are kidding right." Min Hyuk narrowed down his eyes

"Oh I never joke about kicking butts of baddies and Bullies." Ben patted Min Hyuk 's shoulders, stepping out of the car towards the CEO of Ainsoft's utmost horror. Min Hyuk let out a sigh. From what he knew about Ben, once Ben set his eyes upon something, It was nearly impossible to change his mind. He just hoped police would arrive soon before they got into a bigger mess.

...xxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxx...

"Mister, compensate for my phone." A twenty seven year old woman yelled while waving her broken phone infront of a goon who was getting more and more irritated by her at each passing moment.

"Hey girly!" The goon sneered while leveling his glare towards her, " It was your fault for trying to play the upstanding citizen."

"No, it's your fault for blocking the traffic and beating up an old man. I was just reporting the incident to the police." The girl stayed firm in her stance, Not in a slightest bit affected by the gang member's threat.

"Do you have death threat you wrench? Do you want me to rip you to shreds and dump your body infront of yours house." The gang member taunted in a malicious tone, rudely thumping on the girl's head.

"Those are really big words, Do you really think you are capable of doing all that?" An amused voice came from behind. Two heads whipped around to see a brown haired foreigner walking towards them.

"Or are you some weirdo who likes to practice those cringy villain dialogues from movies and dramas? " Ben concluded in a bored tone.

"You little punk! You think you can take us on. We will beat you up so badly that your own parents won't recognize you anymore." The thug snarled, No longer having the patience to deal with another annoying bystander.

"Really? He asked dully, "People still use that threat these days?" The thug snarled as he launched his fist on Ben's face only to receive a vicious slap on his cheeks.

 **SLAP**!*

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" The thug cried out as he held one side of his face.

* **SLAP**!*

"OUCH!" He cried out again holding the other side of his face.

* **SLAP**!*

"OUCH! QUIT IT WOULD YOU?!" He cried out angrily.

* **SLAP! SLAP!***

"OUCH! DAMMIT THAT HURTS!" He shouted now tears were starting to form in his eyes as he tried to dull the pain with his hands by rubbing his face.

* **SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!***

"ARRGGHHHH!" Now the thug was openly crying. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! ARE YOU SOME KIND OF WOMAN?! WHAT KIND OF MAN BITCH SLAPS ANOTHER MAN?!" He shouted.

*CRUNCH!*

Came the sound of Ben 's fist effectively breaking the thug's nose.

"AAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEE!" The thug shouted out as he tried to plug his nose from the blood.

The short haired girl stared at him with some hint of respect and surprise in her eyes. Before she could speak anything, Ben took out the unconscious goon's wallet and handed it over to her.

"Umm...I think you should leave Noona!" Ben spoke out a bit hesitantly, wondering if he got the terms right. The translator solved his problems regarding speaking and listening foreign languages and the latest data package he received from Galvan several years ago allowed her to even read in write in one hundred seventy nine different languages spoken and written throughout the milky way. But he didn't want to get off on the wrong foot with a complete stranger due to cultural misunderstandings.

"Thank you very much. But are you sure you will be alright, Mister?" The woman asked in concern

"Well This is a walk in the park considering what I went during the school." Ben chuckled.

"You! " A thug shouted as he stepped into Ben's face. He coked a fist with a malicious glint in his eyes as he threw a knockout blow. Befofe it could make contact though Ben stepped away instantaneously making him hit nothing but the wall Ben was leaning against.

"OW OW OW" The thug cried in pain as he rubbed his wounded arm. The boy's eyes widened as he saw Ben standing on his right while grinning from ear to ear. Ben jumped in the air and spun around. Snapping his leg back, He brought forth his elbow in a half clockwise motion and smashed it on the hooligan's face. Another thug's unconscious body fell on the floor with a huge thud.

The girl's eyes widened in admiration, The young boy wasn't as good as "him" but he still got some deadly moves. At this point the school children had started cheering on Ben with all of their vigour and energy. Enjoying the vicious beatdown he laid upon those nasty goons.

"SENIOR!" Ben blinked as he heard yells coming from behind. Two muscular guys were charging towards him like a raging bull with weapons in their hands. Oh boy! This was going to turn a bit nasty at this rate. Ben grabbed his left wrist, his old friend, The Omnitrix was still there. He could use it to easily deal with the situation. And there were too much witnesses around. Besides he was far too away from his home and no one to bail him out of that sort of mess if he were to ever get into one.

Clenching his fists Ben took a long breath, He needed to deal with this on his own. Without relying on his transformations.

As both thugs closed in, Ben jumped over their shoulders with the grace of an athlete. Tripping them over the floor. With a menacing smile, Ben raised his feet and thumped it in between one thug's legs. The thug cried in pain, rolling away from him with tears in his eyes. Another one was just simply received a knee to face in courtesy of street brawling moves taught by the one and only Kevin Levin.

"Way to go mister! You are really cool." The petite woman cheerfully bounced on her feet, patting Ben on his shoulders for a good job. Unfortunately the moment her hands made contact, Ben went immediately airborne, his body smashing into the school bus which was parked a few feet away from him. The semi conscious Ben rolled over the floor , whimpering in pain, It felt like he had been ran over by Vreedle brothers multiple times.

Min Hyuk 's jaw dropped on the floor anime style, unable to understand what the hell was going.

The woman immediately rushed towards Ben, appearing extremely guilty due to her mishap. She immediately grabbed the whimpering former superhero on the floor using his collar, and started shaking him violently.

"Mister! Mister! Don't die. I really didn't mean to hurt you. I am so sorry. Please forgive me." The woman apologized profoundly

"I really feel emasculated right now!" Ben cursed under his breath as a sharp headache throbbed inside his skull. This was really going to be painful...for him.

"You little punk! How dare you mess with me!" Kim Kwang Bok, the man who was bitchslapped by Ben earlier limped towards him and viciously attempted to smack the pipe on the incapacitated wielder of Omnitrix. The key word being tried because before he could really hit Ben. The weapon scattered into pieces as the said girl blocked the attack with her bare hands.

"You really didn't learn your lesson, did you? Fine then, I will teach you what this mister couldn't." The girl threw a nasty glare towards the goon as she tightened her grip on his wrist. A cracking sound could be heard in the background as the petite woman who looked innocent and harmless moments ago, effectively broke couple of his fingers before sending him flying in the sky.

Min Hyuk 's eyes widened in disbelief as the man disappeared through clouds for a moment, to God knows where before finally descending towards ground like a meteor. Landing in a huge tank filled with water.

After a few moments of traveling in cosmos and stars, Ben's consciousness entirely returned to him. Though his entire body ached and he needed to consult an orthopedic to see it anything was broken, he loosely managed to stand up on his feet.

"Damn! Are you from Krypton or something like that?" Ben cursed under his breath.

"Nope, I am from Do Bong Dong. My name is Do Bong Soon" The pretty woman turned to him with a cutesy smile and apologetic expressions, " I really appreciate the way you tried to help and sorry once again for putting you through this." She concluded with a respectful bow.

Ben brushed the droplets of blood which were about to fall from his nose, He shook his head once again in order to completely regain his composure.

Before he could reply though, Min Hyuk was already there. Glaring down at the short girl.

"Are you alright cousin?" Min Hyuk asked as Ben let out a painful grunt.

"I have been through worse though this came pretty damn close." Ben let out a groan. He turned to the guilty looking Bong Soon and continued in a casual tone.

"It's alright Noona. I understand you probably don't know the full extent of your strength . Just try to be more careful in future."

"I will make sure to do that." The unusually strong woman bowed in respect once again. She threw a sharp glare towards Min Hyuk and continued in a not so happy tone

"What sort of Oppa sits back while a junior is risking his life and taking actions against injustice." Bong Soon reprimanded the eccentric CEO in an unpleasant tone.

"He couldn't have gotten single scratch if it wasn't for you hurling him inside the bus. Infact if it wasn't for you he wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place." Min Hyuk scolded back with a smug grin. Do Bong flinched at hearing that but continued giving the CEO mean looks. She turned towards Ben with an apologetic look.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Eh... accidents happen all the time. I will survive Noona, don't worry. " Ben let out a sigh, his wobbling knees spoke otherwise though. But it really didn't seem like the woman (He was terrible at remembering long Asian names) wanted to injure him on purpose. He was still surprised at the show of her strength though, It felt like Vilgax and Looma double teamed on him after taking all the steroids of entire planet. That was really scary.

Before the conversation could go any further sirens blared in the background, indicating that police was about to arrive. And as expected, several squad cars surrounded the area.

Ben facepalmed in frustration, His first week in the city and he landed in a chaotic situation, while meeting a girl who can give a Tetramand and Talpaedan combined, A run for money.

He didn't know why but something told him that ...this was just the beginning.

 **OK, I don't know if anyone is going to read this or not. Ever since watched Strong Girl Do Bong Soon on internet, I couldn't stop thinking about it and ended up writing a Ben 10 crossover anyways. I have recently started watching Healer and that seems pretty good too, I am pretty new to Korean Dramas but those two are pretty awesome, I really enjoyed them. I am thinking about doing a separate Ben 10 crossover with Healer or including the Healer universe in this story, I am not too sure yet but let me know what you think.**

 **If you have any ideas or suggestions for the story please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

"This is going to be troublesome." Ben let out a groan

"I warned you cousin." Min Hyuk sighed as he loomed over Ben's shoulders, " If it wasn't for your so called hero complex you wouldn't have landed in this trouble and we would be enjoying a luxurious breakfast at some five star restaurant."

"It's called chivalry, not hero complex." Ben rolled his eyes in irritation

"Whatever! At least some good came out of this fiasco" Min Hyuk spoke with an amused smile. Ben raised an eyebrow, A bit confused at first. However he noticed the eccentric CEO staring intensely towards the superpowered young woman. It didn't take much time for Ben to realize what he was talking about.

"Well, She has super strength. That much I can say." Ben remarked casually, He continued with a bit curiosity" But what could you possibly get from her? Do you want to make a video game based on her or something like that."

"May be I can take over the world by making super powered clones like her." Min Hyuk laughed jokingly, "The mad scientist shtick really suits me, afterall!"

"Well then the alien superhero will come out of hiding and kick your evil butt!" Ben chuckled

"Ah, there is no such thing as alien superheroes. Besides the government officially stated several years back that all those images and videos were artificially created to sell merchandise and stuff." Min Hyuk explained with a sigh

"May be, May be not. May be that was just a cover up story." Ben patted his shoulder with a smug grin.

"I really love you cousin but sometimes I wish you weren't such a conspiracy nut." Min Hyuk scoffed in annoyance but Ben continued displaying the familiar grin. Not even the least bit affected by it. He looked around himself, The violent crimes unit was bursting out with activity. All parties (including the kids) piled into the same room as the cops tried to sort out the mess. The young woman though, appeared extremely nervous and not in a bad sort, Considering she was blushing like a high school girl. Ben could literally see hearts in her eyes a she glanced at one strict no nonsense sort of detective around her age. Who surprisingly remained oblivious to moony eyes and heart beams...literally thrown onto his face.

The detective motioned Ben to come forward, Min Hyuk and the young Tennyson shared a look as Ben stepped in front of the detective's desk.

"Mister Tennyson, You really don't seem like someone who can take on all of these guys on your own." The detective also known as Gook Do narrowed down his eyes at him

"Well, I am a capable person, Officer." Ben remarked with a casual smile

"I see." The detective threw a curious glance towards him, "To be honest we don't have anything against you. You just used adequate amount of force, not too much, not too less." He continued with a cough, clearing his throat.

"It was just self defense." Ben replied further.

"Except with Mr Kim. But surprisingly according to the witness' statement you did very minimal damage to him" The detective spoke out with a frown as he motioned the girl to step closer. Bong Soon, Quite shy and nervous , started to walk towards the detective's desk and pulled out a chair for her to sit.

"I know what you are thinking officer...

"Ofcourse, That thought had crossed my mind before but the damage dealt is pretty unrealistic. Even a black belt wouldn't be able to pull it off in such a short time." Gook do remarked in a usual stoic tone. Ben rolled his eyes in annoyance, This guy was just like Hulka. He took his job way too much seriously. "I advice you to not to leave city till the investigation is over. Though I don't believe this will come to a trial but you don't want this to show on your record if you ever want to travel overseas again." He added in a typical strict tone.

"I will keep that in mind, officer." Ben replied with a forced smile. Though he was feeling a little bit miffed, he decided not to let it show.

"Now you." Gook Do turned to Do Bong Soon who appeared to be blushing and fidgeting in embarrassment and sorta gushing at him.

"Gook Do..I.." She stuttered, gathering her courage to talk with her crush, only to be abruptly interrupted by him.

" Name, Do Bong Soon from Do Bong Dong." He continued in the same serious monotonous tone.

"I..."

"Address, Do Bong Dong , Do Bong gu...House no. 1342."

Ben blinked in confusion, Did that policeman know her from before or something like that? Did that mean he also know about her super strength?

Nah, It didn't seem like that.

The young woman shared a faint smile with Ben as Gook Do began narrating the entire scenario as written inside the report.

"So these people blocked off the road, interrupting the ongoing traffic. The bus driver tried to ask questions but he was rudely manhandled by the construction workers..."

"Construction workers? Excuse me! They introduced themselves as upstanding gang members." Ben interrupted Gook Doo causing him to glare at him.

"Let me finish the report, Mr Tennyson." The cop frowned at the omnitrix bearer

"Oh come on, seriously! This is a freaking open and shut case. It isn't like I didn't receive any injuries. Those guys harassed and old men, resorted to violence in front of kids and tried to thrash a woman with "Weapons" . I just did my job as a decent human being." Ben narrowed down his eyes, leveling his glare with Gook Doo, " And of all people, why is she here? why are all these children piled in with these criminals?"

"I am just following the procedure. " Gook Do responded back, clearly getting irritated, " According to the children and bus driver, Once the tourist Ben Tennyson was knocked out due to some unexplainable reason Kim Kwang Bok attempted to strike him but Do Bong Soon from Do Bong Dong punched him, which sent him flying thirty meters into the sand truck, causing multiple fractures and several of his teeth to fall out ."

"Well well, It's awesome isn't it? What next you are going to prove officer? Saiyans are real?" Ben let out a chuckle, "Besides if such person existed, I am pretty sure government would have captured him/her and put them in some sort of super secret underground facility. " He looked towards Bong Soon, Who at first shocked at his initial statement, understood what he meant to say. As much as she hated lying in front of police and her crush, This was the worst time for her secret to come out

"I know it sounds ridiculous. And the testimony of kindergarteners don't hold any legal power. The issue lies in the bus driver's testimony." Gook Do continued, regaining his previous calm.

"So you are looking at excessive use of violence here? Against her?" Ben dumbfounded

"I am sorry to say but the civil code has been violated. If this turns out to be true...

"Well then I have a watch which allows me to transform into thousands of aliens." Ben deadpanned. Of course he was speaking the truth and also being sarcastic. Most people only thought about the later.

"Mr Tennyson, Minimal as they might be, you are still facing charges. I hope that you don't forget that you are sitting in front of a police officer." Gook Do frowned towards him

"Everything was clearly chaotic and seemed really out of the world. How can you be so sure that a beaten up, traumatized old man can describe everything the way it really happened." Ben spoke in a casual tone, "Who knows? May be they just fought amongst themselves. or may be it was just an accident"

Moments after he completed his sentence several gang members jumped in front of the desk. Seemingly passionate about prosecuting the "evil" woman.

"NONSENSE!"

"SHE PUNCHED THE BOSS!"

"I SAW IT WITH MY EYES!"

Entire room erupted in outrage but the police quickly reigned them in. Ben let out a sigh, The more he stayed in this situation, more absurd it was starting to get.

"Mister, Why are you lying? First you beat up those evil men, Then you got hurt and the lady saved you." A little girl stepped in front of him, Determined to make her opinion known.

"Well the lady did save me but not in the way you think. But I don't blame her, When I was around that age, I thought my dad's car was a spaceship." Ben fired back, A bit awkwardly though. He really felt bad for humiliating a child like that but it was for greater good. Plumbers were gone and without them interfering, He could pretty much imagine how a super powered human being was going to be treated in the country plagued by war. It really wasn't a chance worth taking.

"Let me remind you mister, lying to the police isn't punishable offense, But if this turns into a case, Victims will be called in the court. Which may end up in you being charged with perjury. You will be punished by both our and US government if you engage in such activity." Gook Do strictly reminded Ben. Throwing him a scrutinizing look.

"Why are you so hung up on this Officer? Can't we just reach some reasonable conclusion without prosecuting good samaritans and call it a day." Ben let out a sigh.

"We must follow some procedures, no one is exception from it." Gook do remarked frostily , Ben clenched his fists in frustration, This guy really did take his work too much seriously. Even Rook Blonko himself was more flexible than that.

"Now there are two possibilities, either I have the ability to move at super speed or the lady here has the strength of thousand wrestlers. Because to hit someone with that much impact you need a freaking truck or you must have some sort of superpowers." Ben spoke in a firm tone, staring in the determined eyes of the strict cop " Unless you can prove either of that, sorry to say, There won't be any case. You will just embarrass yourself in front of the judge." He concluded with a slight grin.

"You...Don't tell me what to do or what not to do. That's none of your business." Gook Do snapped at the american.

"It's alright Mister, don't get so angry." Bong Soon said nervously, The atmosphere was becoming rather tense and she really didn't want both of them to fight. Gook Do was well...Gook Do. He was always awesome and the young guy, he also seemed like a nice person. Unlike that other guy who was with him.

"I apologize if you feel offended officer, but the report you have just narrated seems more like a superhero movie script instead of a real life incident." Ben remarked sarcastically. "Besides I don't think it's a great idea to put the lady under a great stress jus due to some baseless allegations. Of course as a sincere cop you are free to run the investigation on your own and you should by all means. But let's not forget some tact and civic sense while we are at it, Right?"

"You really need to learn some manners, Mr Tennyson but I agree, At this moment, Everything does seem kinda absurd." Gook Do let out a sigh, admitting defeat. All of his detective skills and police training failed to explain the scenario which happened at that particular place. That didn't mean he was going to stop the investigation but for now he couldn't be too sure about everything.

Min Hyuk chuckled, He knew Ben would be able to handle the situation without any outside help. He was his cousin after all. He had always been resourceful and smart enough to make the best out of a worst situation.

"Fine then, I will let you off the hook for now. Bong Soon. " Gook Do chided a bit, showing a little bit familiarity in his tone. "Stay out of trouble from now on and get a job."

"Thanks Gook Do!" She replied with a bashful smile, grateful that the mess was over.

"You were awesome Mister!"

"The lady was good too"

"Both of them are so cool."

Meanwhile the kids continued cheering both super powered individuals, Much to the police and gangsters' charging. The lead detective of the precinct let out a sigh, If this went to the higher ups, He was really going to die from the embarrassment. He hoped that the case would be wrapped up soon but he also knew that the psycho Gook Do wasn't going to back down. He was too uptight for that. In addition to all that the relative of Ahn family was involved, The chairman of one of the wealthiest and most influential corporations based in south korea won't be too happy hearing that their guest was bothered for such trivial matters. And if he won't be happy, the chief won't happy as well.

Damn, He really wished things weren't so much complicated some times.

...xxxxx...xxxxxx...xxxxx...

"Sir, How did you get into this mess anyways?" A towering and muscular individual who you might think as a bodyguard at the the first glance but in reality he was the secretary of Ahn Min Hyuk. Ben met him a few days ago, right after he stepped outside the airport and he seemed like an overall nice individual

"It was an interesting affair." Min Hyuk chuckled

"May be to you, I am the one with bruises and a black eye." Ben scoffed in annoyance.

"What happened to you Sir? Did you get in a fight?" Secretary Gong asked out of curiousity

"I am too tired to have a discussion about it right now." Ben let out a sigh, "I really should have taken some breakfast at cuz's place." He stretched his arms with a yawn.

"Great idea, Let's order some Ramen." Min Hyuk replied cheerfully. He turned to Ben and asked in a casual tone, "Are you sure you want to take a trip around the Ainsoft today?"

"I guess I will manage." Ben took a long breath. He was still a bit exhausted from dealing with all those affairs but he wasn't going to let that affect him much. "I have dealt with worse when I was a trainee at Kemco back at Kure, Japan."

"Oh, You have maternal cousins there, Right? The Hyoudou family." Min Hyuk raised an eyebrow, " So what happened, They didn't give you the position you wanted or something like that?"

"It's a really long story." Ben rolled his eyes in irritation, He added in a frustrated tone "I didn't want to be a cog in a massive wheel. I had this concept about a female slime soldier, A mage and a half slime half mage bastard princess joining up to fight against a genie. There was this whole backstory about how genies were destroyed by slimes , mages and werewolves and how all of them harvested their powers to gain powerful abilities. One genie survived through all this and after gathering powerful energy throughout many centuries finally returned to wreck havoc upon the world. There was also this little genie who was born in current times and was manipulated by the older and more powerful genie to help him. The little genie also meets the band of heroes and this is how the story and their conflict with the evil genie begins."

"It seems like a nice concept overall. I am pretty sure that would work out well as an teenagers oriented RPG." Min Hyuk replied in a serious tone

"Well the bosses were happy but they told me how I still had a lot to learn and couldn't be a major part of the project. I was forced to decide between either my name in the credits or a permanent job under the local hot shot game developer." Ben spoke through gritted teeth, still not so happy about the experience

"Well, You could have called me instead of trying to do everything by your own and ultimately failing." Min Hyuk chided the young Tennyson once again

"I like to do things on my terms. Besides I still got a decent paycheck from them so it wasn't all bad. Unfortunately, Amount was really abysmal compared to the sort of money the game made." Ben remarked dryly

"Well Asura Chronicles brought down the sales of Tales of Vajra by forty percent. I had to work three days in a week to come up with a new project. Three figging days. I never work more than a week in entire month." Min Hyuk let out a frustrated sigh, "On ethical grounds, I deserve to be your boss and yell at you for getting my coffee. At least for a couple months. "

"I will think about it CEO sir, Let me mail you my resume first." Ben chuckled, knowing that his cousin was just being accentric. However before the banter could continue a female voice interrupted their conversation.

"Mister? Mister Ben?" All three males looked at each other in confusion as they saw the petite but beautiful young korean woman running towards them. Or in particular towards Ben

"Mister Ben, I was looking for you." Bong soon spoke out in a soft tone, taking a moment to catch her breath

"Umm...okay Miss..Bong Soon! What can I do for you?" Ben dumbfounded, really not expecting her to run into him like that.

"I...You got hurt because of me. I am really sorry. If you want me to pay for your treatment...I won't mind." She continued, Her face red with guilt and embarrassment.

"Well, It's not anything other than playground injuries. They will go away in a few weeks." Ben responded with a bright and radiant smile

"Are you sure Ben? May be we should book her for assault and man handling. Or even attempted murder." Min Hyuk remarked in an amused tone. Enjoying how flushed the super powered woman looked right now.

"Not really , the harm done was not intended, Besides it will make a cool bedtime story when I get to babysit my young niece next time around." Ben chuckled jovially, causing the young woman to look up.

"If you say so, But still thanks for your help." She flashed him a friendly smile. She took out a card from her purse and handed it over to Ben after writing her number on it, "Mister, If you are ever in any sort of trouble, give me a message. I will definitely try to help you out. Also my brother is studying medicine, He can treat you for free if you want."

"Alright...thanks for the offer, I will keep that in mind." Ben replied with an awkward smile, not really sure about how to respond.

"Annyeong Mister, I wish you a happy stay in the city. " She bowed to him with a smile, Ben was surely feeling a bit embarrassed but Min Hyuk gave an amused smile. Clearly this super strong woman had formed some sort of affection towards his young cousin, Obviously not towards the degree she was showing to that uptight cop but he could see the seeds here and there. May be she had a soft corner for Good Samaritan types. She wouldn't have talked to him that much nicely as she did with Ben . The self made millionaire let out a chuckle.

"Secretary!" He leaned in, whispering in the ears of the muscular man

"Yes boss,"

"Once I get the card from cousin, look her up. I think it would be interesting to have her around."

"Umm...okay Boss! " Secretary gave a nod. Was his boss arranging for his cousin's youthful conquests? Ben Tennyson didn't seem like playboy types and his was into boys (Well he wasn't into boys but the secretary didn't know that) Anyways, He needed to follow the boss' orders, After all that's what he got paid for.

This was going to be a really interesting event. Now all he needed to do was to bring his cousin into the plan


End file.
